


Nightmares And Dreams

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leia has nightmares about the destruction of Alderaan.Continuation of the movie - slight spoilers.





	

“Leia... Leia... LEIA!”

Leia sits bolt upright, emitting a pathetic scream of fear, her eyes slipping closed. The nightmares had faded at first, then when Han had been killed, they had come back... and they had come back stronger, harder to ignore or repress. 

“Are you alright?”

Rey. Rey was still here, had stayed with her. Had come home to her. Her eyes opened slowly and she found herself looking directly into Rey’s eyes, the girl’s focus on her somehow calming. 

“No...”

“It looked like you were having a...”

“Nightmare...”

“Yeah...”

“I... I was...”

A pause, in which Leia swallowed and focused herself again on Rey, on the girl who was so sweet with her, and so tender, so honest... she had to be honest too, she needed to feel like she had someone she could talk to. 

“What was it about Leia?”

She can’t remember when she became Leia to the girl, to Rey... her Rey. Still, she has to answer and her sigh is soft even as she gathers what little strength she has, instinctively seeking out Rey’s eyes again, and reaching for the girl’s hand, her body relaxing just a little as Rey’s fingers curl through her own. 

“Alderaan...”

“It... was destroyed... wasn’t it?”

Rey looks like she can’t quite believe she said the words and yet Leia can’t help her slight, sad, smile. 

“Yes... and I... I keep seeing it... seeing it happen... in the nightmares...”

Rey bites her lip, thinking, then, surprising them both, pulls Leia into her lap, curling around her and running a tender hand through her hair. 

“I’m so sorry Leia...”

“I’ll be okay...”

A pause, then... finally... she admits what she needs.

“Just... stay with me tonight... please?”

Rey smiles softly.

“Of course.”


End file.
